


The Matchmaker

by AngelicPumpkin



Series: For the Sake of Yuma-kun! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingetsu thought that kidnapping Shark and leaving him in a hotel room as a "present" for Yuma seemed like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shingestu Rei was always full of ideas each more terrible than the other. Although he meant well, not everything – not anything, to be honest – turned out for the best.

His latest plan to rent a hotel room, dump a drugged and bound Shark on the bed and leave the only key in Yuma’s locker with a picture or said Shark, could have turned into a good thing.

Yuma was half-exasperated, half-excited as he was running towards the hotel. His Shaaku… His first love… It had been quite some time since the last occasion they had of spending quality time together, and the hopeful duelist would have wished for different circumstances… But still!

He opened the door and met the gaze of the ocean blue eyes that still haunted his dreams.

“Shaaku!”

Yuma ran to him and removed the gag from his mouth before untying him. Shingetsu had really outdone himself on this one…

“Yuma…”

The hopeful duelist couldn’t resist. He softly kissed his friend.

This was so unlike their first kiss. Yuma had just won the WDC and saved Shark from himself. The aqua duelist had taken him by the hand and brought him to an unused storage room.

/flashback starts here/

“Yuma.” Shark said, a little out of breath. “Yuma, I… I love you.”

He didn’t wait for an answer to press his demanding lips on the naïve ones of the winner. Yuma realized at this moment just how much he had yearned for this, without even being aware of these feelings before. It was just so natural, he never questioned the nature of his feelings.

Their bodies pressed on each other as their lips stayed locked in a passion filled kiss. The adrenaline of saving the world made everything so urgent, like if it was their last day in Heartland.

Their clothes were soon on the floor and they had yet to exchange words about how to… proceed.

“You don’t know how many times I dreamed of this.” Shark moaned in between kisses.

“Did I… do anything special in your dreams?” Yuma asked, eager to please. “I would do anything for you, Shaaku!”

“I know.” He replied with a smug smile, but softness in his eyes.

He gently pressed on his partner’s shoulders to make him kneel before him.

Yuma seemed to know what was expected of him, so he took the hardened flesh in his mouth. Shark growled and nodded in approval as his lover sucked of his member with growing confidence. It was hard to prevent himself from coming right now, but he had enough control to make it last. Even if the aqua duelist could see in the star-filled red eyes looking up to him that he could do whatever he wanted to Yuma and the boy would be fine with it.

Fighting selfishness, Shark freed himself and motioned to his partner to get up and turn his back to him. He then lost no time in inserting himself as deep as he could into the boy he loved. Yuma had to cover his own mouth to keep in the scream of pleasure that almost passed his lips. But he allowed these words to be heard: “Harder… Shaaku… Please?”

The aqua duelist shivered in anticipation. So his cute little Yuma liked it rough? He was about to get it.

/flashback end/

Yuma backed away when he felt that Shark wasn’t answering to his kiss.

“I’m sorry, Yuma… But I…”

He didn’t finish his sentence.

The hopeful duelist waited almost five minutes for an explanation that never came. He turned away and started running, fighting his tears. He couldn’t know that Shark was pushing him away for his own safety. If he knew, he would put himself in danger. And there’s no way in hell that Kamishiro Ryoga would put the boy he loved in a dangerous situation, even if he had to break his heart in the process.

“Hey, Yuma-kun!” Shingetsu greated him when he burst out of the hotel. “How did it- huh?”

Yuma tackled him and they fell to the ground, even though the hopeful duelist had only meant to hug his new friend.

Shingetsu had the answer to his question when Yuma looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

“Yuma-kun, I’m so sorry! I… I…”

“You thought it was for the best, like usual. Thank you for trying, Shingetsu.”

They helped each other up.

“You’re not mad at me?” The clumsy boy asked, surprised.

“Nah.” Yuma replied, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. ”I guess I needed this. Now I can… move on. So… Which way are we taking to go back home?”

For the first time ever – and maybe the last – Shingetsu Rei managed to find a painless path to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something I added... I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but I felt it had to be done. Enjoy anyway :)

Yuma was relieved to feel Shark answering with passion to his stolen kiss. He got even closer and ran his fingers in the carefully built violet hairdo. The aqua duelist didn’t mind. His Yuma could mess his hair up if he wanted to.

“Care to untie me so I can make you feel good?” Shark taunted in a seductive voice.

“I don’t have to free you for that, Shaaku!” Yuma replied, a not-so-naïve undertone in his words.

The aqua duelist was startled by the unusual blunt and assertive way his boyfriend phrase his refusal. He realized just how vulnerable he must look, sprawled on his belly and tied up in a starry position to the bed post. That crazy stalker had done a pretty good job of making him helpless. He made a note to himself to never let Yuma alone with that suspicious Shingetsu.

“I like to see you like that.” The hopeful duelist said in a cute, yet lower voice. “Do you really want me to untie you?”

“Whatever you want.” Shark said breathlessly.

He couldn’t take his sea-blue eyes away from the burning red ones of Yuma. He would literally jump off the balcony if he asked him. So staying in that humiliating posture was no big deal.

“I’m kinda hot. I think I’m gonna take that off…” Yuma said.

With an elaborate gesture, he threw his jacket on the room’s table. Then removed his shoes and kicked them near the door. He seemed to hesitate a little, then sat on the other bed and bent forward to take off his socks, spreading his legs unnecessary in the process. Then his slipped his belt out, one loop at a time.

With every piece of clothing leaving its owner, Shark felt his already very tight pants become more and more uncomfortable.

“Yuma?”

“Yes?”

“Would you help me get out of my clothes too?”

He didn’t expect the hopeful duellist to slowly shake his head.

“You’re all mine, Shaaku. I get to decide what happens next.”

Ryoga was almost starting to worry. But though Yuma’s harsher than usual tone, he saw a mischievous glow in his ruby eyes. He was still the boy who he fell in love months ago.

“Alright, Master.” Shark smirked.

Yuma tried his best not to giggle, even though amusement was showing on his face. He regained his composure only to take off his shirt and throw it as his bound boyfriend, covering his head in the process.

Shark was momentarily blinded. And then the first thing he saw when he managed to shake it off was the now totally exposed body of Yuma. 

“Now it’s time to undress you.”

But seeing the way Shark was bound, that plan couldn’t come to fruition. And since the hopeful duelist didn’t want to free his partner, the only useful thing he did was to slide down his pants and leave them around his ankles.

Shark didn’t care anymore that he was bound. He didn’t know that his lover had a dominant side, but that was a pleasant surprise.

“I’m yours. Take me if you want.” Ryoga mumbled in his pillow.

“You won’t have to ask me twice.”

The suite came equipped with the usual body products you would expect to find in the hotel room, including... something that made the following hug way more comfortable.

Yuma slowly lied down on top of his boyfriend, causing them both shivers as more and more skin touched the other’s.

“Yuma...” Shark moaned as his partner carefully possessed him.

“You’re so cute like this.” The hopeful duelist whispered.

“You’re hot. You’re always hot. But this...”

He looked over his shoulder. Their eyes locked as they found the perfect rhythm, forgetting the whole world as it was now containing only the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you disappointed by this ending, I managed to write a non-canon-to-this-fic alternate ending in the next chapter.


End file.
